mmogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo series of games
(A) "Diablo" 1, the basic information Chinese name: Diablo I English name: Diablo I Release Date: 1996 Producers and Distributors: BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT 2, data presentation Diablo: Hellfire "is a piece of information in the" Diablo ". Note: You can see the entries Diablo Hellfire Basic information English name: Diablo: Hellfire Release Date: 1997 Producers and Distributors: Sierra Game description: The story takes place in five hundred years after the DIABLO was killed by warriors in the world, DIABLO, followers NAKRUL convened the hell the rest of the World of Warcraft, magic summon the specter of DIABLO, they shelter in the crypt of an ancient belong to the devil , Warcraft organizations an unprecedented demonic army, NAKRUL issued a Game "Diablo" Screenshots Game "Diablo God Screenshots (10) Sentence intimidation Declaration; him than the the DIABLO more destructive and lethal. In the formation of the demon army, the warriors of the world cycle also added a new warrior - monks (MONK), this is good at unarmed combat and the hand staves, who also has a unique spell. New props and new items, increase for warriors a lot of power. Four layers called the devil cellar (DEMON CRYTP after entering the underground city is a total of eight by NAKRUL are in charge of checkpoints, the first four called rot hole (FESTERING the NEST) is unhealthy yellow foam District, is extremely difficult to pass; ), is a very evil, not a long one thing, the castle-like area, its lava all over mysterious building can be seen everywhere. In Hellfire, there are three most frightening monster, they are a Lich (LICH), the Seke Bo (PSYCHORB) the Ang Lafei children (UNRAVELER,). Lich is a powerful caster from a distance will be able to cause great harm; Seke Bo is a disgusting beast, it can be cast from a distance, and will try to keep a distance to avoid a close battle; the most interesting monster to count the the Ang Lafei children, he is a floating Xumiao the biological extremely difficult to attack. (B) "Diablo II" Note: See also entries Diablo 2 Name of the Game: Diablo II English name: Diablo II Time to market: 2000 Developer: Blizzard Distribution agent: Blizzard © "Diablo III" Note: See also entries Diablo 3 Game Name: Diablo III Diablo 3 Diablo 3 English name: DIABLO III Release Date: 2012 Development Location: Europe and the United States Developer: Blizzard Distribution agent: Blizzard About the Game: As an ultimate action role-playing game "Diablo III" is the perfect continuation of the Diablo series. Players can choose five different occupations, such as barbarian or witch doctor, each class has a unique set of spells and skills. Players can experience the adventure in a variety of settings, to experience the epic story, and challenge countless demons, monsters, and powerful BOSS, the gradual accumulation of experience, empowerment, and items with magic power. Game highlights: · Five career choices, including the barbarian and witch doctor The new 3D graphics engine unparalleled visual effects, Havok physics engine · Sanctuary vagaries of the world indoor and outdoor scenes · Highly interactive game environment, dangerous traps and obstacles can damage element Random events and scenes, an open-ended dynamic game experience · A wide variety of unique attacks and habits of demons and monsters New task system, coupled with the role of customization options, bringing the ultimate action RPG experience · Multiplayer networked co-operation or the war. Related TAG: Diablo 3 Gold,Diablo3 Items